The Conservative League
The Conservative League is a sub-faction within the UPC that has an attachment to the Conservative and Liberal Philosophies of E.B Banarjee. It is compromised of those people who dislike Absolute Monarchy and the rule of Imperialism that has resulted in the exploitation of the people, but recognizes that these traditions and institutions have brought order and stability to the lives of people and have helped them find their place in the world. For this reason, they advocate that a Parliamentary system, where representatives from different worlds can represent the interests of the people, should be established. However, the institution of Monarchy, though lacking political power, should be kept to provide a sense of unity, longevity and tradition after the chaos following any revolution. They are now a political party in the Yakiyahn Mandate. Background and Philosophy Under the ideas prescribed by philosopher E.B Banarjee in Noblisse Oblige - The Need for Change, himself taking inspiration from others, the Conservative League is a united group of people from various other activists who have a similar state of mind. They believe that change from the current order is necessary but too much change too quickly will leave the people stranded without any guidance and lead to the collapse back into worse tyranny. The Conservative League also mainly has supporters from serfs and employees who are better off than others who also wish to have a place in this new world and not executed as collaborators. Ideology The Conservative League supports the ideas of the UPC to overthrow the current governing Absolute Monarchy of the Empire in order to push for civil rights for all. However, it recognizes that the residents of the sector have always been used to the idea of an Imperial Monarchy so to maintain the people's unity and familiarity, the Conservatives would prefer a Constitutional Monarchy, a monarchy with non-existent political power but retaining a status as figurehead and something for people to rally around. The Conservatives believe that the rights of the people should be entrusted to an elected Parliament with a Prime Minister or President making the decisions the Emperor would previously have made with his Imperial powers. If, however, the nobility continue to reject the idea of this loss of power and/or continue to terrorise the people, then, regretfully, they will have to be removed. The Conservatives also stand for a Free Market Economy as the individual has a right to begin and conduct their own Enterprise to better their station. They reject the idea of full Equality of Outcome prescribed by the Communists but agree with the Communists that Corporations having Monopolies doesn't lead to competition but instead lead to stagnation and worker exploitation. These Monopolies should be broken down where possible. Some Conservative League MPs pander to Anti-Repentant and Anti-Synth sentiment in the population by promising to slow down the progress of said groups. The Cabina Government who hold a great deal of influence over the Yakiyahn Government contrary to the interests of Yakiyahns. And the Synths who in recent memory revolted in their millions on Yakiyah. Relations This group of people aren't viewed very highly among most of the UPC who prefer that the institution of Monarchy and Imperialism be abolished in their entirety. Some may even be skeptical as to the whether these "Conservatives" should even have a place among the Revolutionary UPC. Past Actions The Conservative League has sympathisers and supporters within the Governing systems of Yakiyah and other worlds who have decided to assist the UPC without outright leaving their jobs and engaging in rebellion. They usedtheir positions to send information to the CCS and other parts of the UPC. They also attempted to influence the Government to adopt policy that is in line with the interests of the UPC Council. Some nobles are also influence by the philosophy of the Conservative League Current Actions The Conservative League is now a proper political party in the Yakiyahn Parliament. It has strayed somewhat from its original ideas, being more pro-High Church and Anti-Synth in an effort to get funding and support from the Church and High Exarch as well as votes from Yakiyahns who feel that the Repentant Faith is intruding on their way of life. Some members fear Synths who they fought against in the War Against the Artificials and some just don't want to shake the stability that the High Church and Empire has brought to their world. There are those paranoid few who also fear the strong boot of the Empire should Yakiyah become too radical and reactionary against Imperial Ideals and so vote Conservative League to ensure Yakiyah's survival. It gained the largest number of seats in Parliament ahead of PRAYER but was unable to form a coalition strong enough to pass the Bill of Governance and instead became the leading Opposition party. Associated Individuals * E.B Banarjee - Spokesperson to the UPC * Farzhan - ACRE Chauffeur on Yakiyah. Now working for the Mandate * Sister Latifa - Former Priest in charge of the Cathedral of Tanez, now representative in the Yakiyahn Parliament. Category:UPC Factions